


selfish love, darlin', you do it too

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reposting cause I didn’t like the multi chapter format lmao, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soft!Rio, Spanking, Title: selfish love by Jessie Ware, boy got me WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “Enjoying the shower?” He called out as he disrobed hanging the fluffy robe on a door hook.“You forget to mention the jet inserts installed in the wall. It’s like a full body massage in here.” Beth groaned.***Ok let’s try this again. Some more soft Brio ala “tell him his lonely nights are over”It’s cause Nikkie was like “you know they gonna be sticky and hot” and my momma raised a hygienic child I cannot allow Rio to be gross. I won’t!





	selfish love, darlin', you do it too

“We should clean up.” He wrapped his arms around her back, already dozing.

 

“Rio…” Beth smacked his chest.

 

“Later.”

 

“It’ll get sticky.” she warned.

 

He rolled pinning her to the bed and him, “I don’t care.”

 

“Your heavy.” Beth sleepily complained, buried against his chest.

 

“Deal with it.”

 

Beth huffed an annoyed breath as Rio settled more firmly against her, his weight not unpleasant except for the fact she could feel the stickiness of champagne and cum drying on her and the sheets.

 

Presently trapped beneath a gorgeous man and his king sized Tempur-pedic Beth recalled Annie’s coy taunt from one afternoon.

 

_“You know that muscle is heavier than fat right? And baby that man all muscle for all the deceptive leanness he probably weighs a ton.”_

 

Remembering her baby sister reminded her of the sneaky ways Annie would wiggle away from Beth when she was little and it was bath time or she didn’t want to eat carrots.

 

Rio was snoring softly against her neck but she could still feel his body rigged. _Faker, so lazy after he cums._

 

Checking to make sure his eyes were still closed Beth popped her pointer finger into her mouth coating the digit in a thick layer of saliva.

 

 _It was only fair, he wouldn’t clean up otherwise._ Without another though Beth quickly pushed the wet digit in his ear giving it a quick swirl.

 

Rio yelped rolling off her as he rubbed his ear. Moving quickly before he regained his sense Beth hustled to the bathroom and slammed the door. She laughed at the cursing from the other room

 

 _So gross._ She shook her finger and made her way to the white ceramic sink and rinsed it off. The door slammed open. A gloriously annoyed naked Rio glared at her still rubbing his abused ear.

 

“You couldn’t just ask? Are you eight?” Beth dried her finger on a thick fluffy gray towel.

 

“I did, you didn’t comply, I had to resort to swift action. Besides I want to shower and the rooms a sticky mess. That’s how you attract ants.”

 

“This is the penthouse.”

 

“Ok really fancy ants then.”

 

She put her arms behind her back batting those big ocean eyes at him in coy innocence.

 

“I should paddle your bottom.” She gave him an indignant gasp and he fought the smile forming. “You have three seconds to get in the shower before I change my mind and wrap you in the dirty sheets with all those fancy ants. One…”

 

The glass door slid and the grey shower curtain was swiftly pulled back and everything closed before he even started two.

 

“Rio?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you work for NASA?”

 

“No why?”

 

“What are these shower controls then?”

 

He slid the glass door, pulling back the curtain at Beth gesturing wildly at the several knobs and removal shower head that seemly didn’t have any switches. He laughed then at her pouty face.

 

“My kid knows how to work it.” He stated leaning against the wall enjoying Beth’s annoyance.

 

“Well your kid hasn’t tried working it drunk off his ass yet. Let me know how it goes then. So if you please…?” She gestured back at his control wall and Rio shook his head, leaning in twisting the center knob, water running from the sprout, he turned another knob and the water began to rain down from a flat shower panel above Beth.

 

“If you push these arrows, it changes the water pressure, push this one if you want to use the shower head, it’s removal. Put it back on the wall when your done it’ll turn off and the shower panel will resume.”

 

Beth gaped at him, warm water cascading down her now slick body, “You couldn't have a normal shower?”

 

“I love good water pressure. Sue me. I’ll be back. Gotta clean up before the ants start breaking out the brie and crackers.” He gave a quick wet kiss, enclosing her in the heat of the shower before exiting.

 

Walking back into his bedroom he huffed at the mess. The champagne had left a huge wet spot  before spilling all over the floor and rolling underneath the bed. The sheets thoroughly worn in, half falling and sticky as a result.

 

He grinned, not that he minded a broken in bed but it would be too uncomfortable to sleep in. Moving quickly he stripped the bed, grabbing several towels to soak up the champagne on the floor.

 

Before exiting the room a threw on the robe he left on his corner chair, the night Michigan air reminding him without a warm Beth next to him even he could feel the chill.

 

He made his way into the living room noticing Beth’s forgotten flute of champagne on the floor, four empty bottles on his coffee table, an open box of Cheez-its and gummy fruit snack packets emptied after Beth had found Marcus’ lunch snacks in his pantry.

 

Recycling the bottles and empty snack packets, he finished the rest of Beth’s champagne. _Couldn’t waste perfectly good champagne._ He grimaced at the sweetness, now that he was sobering up he recalled why he stuck to hard liquor and beer. The sugar was gonna kill him in the morning.

 

He set the glass in the sink and went to open the small hall closet where he kept his cleaning sprays and Swiffer. He moved the towels throwing them into the laundry bin and spritz the area and the champagne spot on the bed, moping it quickly before the stickiness resettled. He threw a fresh towel over the wet spot on the bed pressing down, soaking up the liquid. It would do for now until it dried overnight, at least the mattress wouldn’t stain.

 

Putting the cleaning supplies away he grabbed fresh sheets and blankets to make the bed when he heard a moan coming from the bathroom.

 

 _I’m an idiot._ Wet, naked, moaning Beth was far more enticing than making the bed.

 

He dropped the bedding on the mattress and went back into the bathroom.

 

“Enjoying the shower?” He called out as he disrobed hanging the fluffy robe on a door hook.

 

“You forget to mention the jet inserts installed in the wall. It’s like a full body massage in here.” Beth groaned.

 

He slid the glass door and parted the curtain. Beth’s strawberry blonde hair took on a dark shade of red when wet and slicked back on her head. She had her eyes closed blissfully as the shower and jet pulsions soaked her pale ivory skin, now pink from the heat instead of his mouth and hands.

 

Finger shaped marks beginning to form, his violet blossoms apparent on her skin. He stepped in closing the sliding door, encased in the heat of the shower. He stepped under the water panel with her wrapping his arms around her, fingers stroking her.

 

She jumped, “Your cold!” She leaned away but he only kept her firmly in his embrace.

 

“Warm me up then.” He pulled her slick body upwards so she danced in her tippy toes and captured her mouth.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, sighing, licking at his mouth. “Did you drink a bit more?”

 

“Only a bit more. Shouldn’t waste good champagne.” He turned his head upwards towards the spray, letting it rain down as he felt Beth’s mouth trail open mouth kisses on his neck and chest.

 

“Want me to scrub your back?” She sucked a bite on his pec, he groaned.

 

“Sure.” She turned away grabbing a washcloth from the shower caddy, pumping his body wash on the cloth and rubbing the suds to life. Cedar and citrus filled the space and Beth motioned for him to turn.

 

She pressed kisses to his back before begin to rub the cloth in circle motions across his shoulders and along his spine, cupping his ass, squeezing the firm muscle.

 

He snaked one hand behind her playfully smacking her bottom, “Behave.”

 

Her arms wrapped around his chest, the cloth traveling down his abdomen, swiping around pelvic bone, suds trailing down his body.

 

Heavy breasts pressed against his back as the cloth fell from her hand and it trailed down to grip his hardened cock. She jerked him from shaft to tip, rolling the swollen head in her palm.

 

“Is that what you really want?”

 

His head fell forward one of his hands reaching behind her to grip her ass, the other holding on the the hand she placed on his chest, stroking his nipple.

 

She reach up to lick at his neck and whisper in his ear, “Guess not.” She pulled at his lobe with her teeth, her hand stroking him in a hard steady rhythm he used when he was fucking her.

 

“I love how hard I make you, it feels so good when you fuck me, it’s better than chocolate.”

 

He laughed and moaned as she rubbed his head, stroking away a bead of pre-cum. He turned and murmured shallowly against her mouth, “That good Elizabeth?”

 

“Mmhmm. Rio and chocolate, isn’t that a thought. I could suck on you all day. My personal treat.”

 

He groaned at the imagine she painted as she sucked his neck, biting on his shoulder the way he liked. His hand moved to grip the back of her head pulling her mouth from his neck to kiss her. Hand moving swiftly on his cock, jerking him harder.

 

She slipped her tongue in his mouth capturing his cry as he spurted in her hand, his cum filling her palm and washing away down the drain.

 

He was breathing hard, as she nuzzled his nose with her own kissing it sweetly as she turned in her embrace to crush her to him, breasts pressed flat against his chest, “I’m still not clean all the way through you know?”

 

“Is that right? I'll help you then.” He spun her quickly pushing her flat to the tiled wall, Beth hissed as the cool tile met her overheated flesh. Rio pumped a generous about of his body wash in the palm of his hands creating a thick foam, “Lean forward, spread your legs for me.”

 

Beth pressed her arms and hands flat to the tile as he hands slipped beneath her armpits to her heavy tits, coating the pink tips with suds as he worked her into a frenzied lather. He sucked on her neck, his soapy hands pulling on her nipples causing Beth to bite her lip, he pulled and she moaned. His mouth sucking love bites down her spine hands traveling down her soft belly to the tops of her thighs, stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

 

She rubbed her ass against him, one hand moving to cup one round cheek. Fuck she filled his hands so well, her body crafted for his touch. His tanned hand, long fingers stark against the milky pink of her skin, his palm plumping up the soft flesh. Beth turned to look at him, he raised a brow, she bit her lip nodding and he spanked her.

 

Beth arched her back groaning, it was so good, the sting and then his soothing hands, “Harder.”

 

His wet palm slapped her other cheek harder causing her pussy to clench, “More.”

 

“Wanton.”

 

Beth laughed and he slapped her again and she squirmed, water and her arousal mixing and rolling down her thighs. She felt one soapy hand delve in her wet curls, slipping on her clit his hard strokes matching the slaps that were now steadily coming.

 

“Hah...ah Rio!” Her pussy quivered and contracted wanting his cock there, arousal spilling from her cunt freely.

 

“Fuck baby I love seeing you wet and shaking.” Rio rubbed his cock against her inner thighs, still pulling on her clit, he was hard already. Beth wanted to weep, thanking whatever deity blessed him with a short refractory period.

 

Rio leaned over her back, steadying himself over, using his free hand to pin her wrists to the wet wall, his cock finding her cunt easily and pushing in. The strength of his thrust squashed her tits to the cool wall and Beth squealed at the sudden cold on her front and the heat behind her.

 

“Mean. It’s cold.” Rio laughed behind her, fingers stroking the sensitive nerves to raging life. His hand gripped her wrists, tightening as he thrust hard her ass being pushed high, bright red from paddling.

 

He pressed his face to her shoulders and back, nipping and biting as his hips continued to move, his cock hitting her hard where she wanted it. Nimble fingers circling and teasing her making her pulse around him, her cry filling the chamber. Rio moved his hand from her legs to her hands pinned to the wall, intertwining their fingers as he thrust hard against her sweet spot making her cum again hard on his cock. Her cunt fisting him hard causing him to groan as it threatened to make him spill again.

 

“Rio please Rio.” She was begging, for another release or for him to stop he wasn’t sure, his heart pounded in his ears. He wanted more, he growled it out as he brutally began to fuck her harder, his hands letting her go to slap her ass repeatedly, squeezing one tit hard, fingers rolling the pink nipple almost pinching. Her cunt gushed, the trembling walls squeezing his cock greedily as he filled her up.

 

Beth was only being held up by an arm he had wrapped around her waist and he slipped out of her warmth, cum slipping down her thighs. Holding her gently he grabbed the removal nozzle, setting it on a low pulse spray and cleaned her off. He set it back and still taking her weight in his arms, shut the water off.

 

Rolling her so they were front to front Rio helped her of the shower. He grabbed a thick fluffy towel and began to dry her, careful to not rub her sore bottom roughly. Bending down he dried her legs and softly kissed her belly as she stroked his head, enjoying the prickly short hair on her palm. He stood and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. Pulling the used towel around his hips he grabbed the robe he left on the hook and wrapped it around her, pulling her arms through the sleeves.

 

It was much too big for her, her hands lost in the length of the sleeves as he tied a secure knot at the waist. He walked her out to the bedroom, he cursed forgetting he didn’t make the bed. He pulled out two thick downy blankets and laid it out quickly. Beth sleepily standing, rocking on her feet as he finished the task.

 

He helped her to the bed and she sighed laying on her front as went back to the bathroom, rummaging in his drawers until he found a bottle of aloe vera lotion. Returning to the bed he noticed Beth’s eyes were at half mast, dozing. He reached beneath her undoing the knot and pulling the robe apart to bare her ass to his gaze.

 

Harsh red marks forming on her pale skin, he’d been too rough. He squirted a generous amount on his hand warming the cooling lotion before applying to her skin, she moaned at the soothing cool touch.

 

“Rio?”

 

He looked away from her sore bottom to her, “Yeah baby.”

 

She smiled, “I really liked it. I would have told you no if I didn’t.” He sighed in relief at her gentle admission, leaning forward to kiss her mouth.

 

“I was bit rougher than your used to.”

 

Beth snorted, “Oh please. You’ve held guns to my head this was tame in comparison. Besides if you ever get too carried away I’ll drop you on your ass.”

 

Rio laughed, “Yeah? You’ll drop my ass?”

 

“Hell yeah. I carried four kids with these arms, still carry one of them pretty regularly and she’s no feather.” Beth rubbed his cheek with her hand and he took it in his own kissing her palm reverently.

 

“I’ll be right back don’t fall asleep.” Rio stood and hustled back to the kitchen, grabbing bottled waters from the fridge and ibuprofen stashed high up in the cabinet above it. Returning to the bedroom he saw his robe thrown on the floor Beth wrapped snugly in a blue downy blanket.

 

He knelt next to her, “Elizabeth drink water and here’s some pain killers.” Beth huffed and Rio lifted, pulling her firmly to his chest, opening the bottled water and helping her take her first sip. He handed it to her when she wanted to drink more. He pushed two pills into her open mouth and she sipped more water and swallowed.

 

She went to lay back down but not before Rio slipped a towel on her pillow. She was quiet as he used it squeeze water from her hair, not wanting her to catch a chill in the night from the wet locks. Lifting her head he removed the towel and balled it up tossing it in the laundry bin. He drank his own bottle of water, popping the ibuprofen for the sugar headache knew was gonna try to kick his ass in the morning.

 

Shutting off the light, the room plunged in darkness he laid down next to Beth, settling another blanket around them and pulling her to him, arms encasing her protectively in his warmth.

 

“Thank you Rio. For taking care of me,” she mumbled against him.

 

‘I’m always gonna take care of you Elizabeth.” He murmured in that low deep voice, “You should always have been.” He kissed her forehead as she slipped into deep sleep.

 

“You always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crying in bed. I need me some that 😭💖💖💖😭
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
